I Know Him
by One Clumsy Person
Summary: What if Bella knew Edward before he was changed? What if she was changed too and met up years later? What if she wasn't alone?
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY FOR I KNEW HIM

Bella POV

Its 1917 and I am meeting up with my boyfriend,Edward, he said he has something special to give me. Im so excited I can't wait to see him. I woke up this morning and put on my best dress.

When I metup with him he was in a very nice suit and we were in a beautiful medow. "Bella, how much do you love me?" How much do I love him? He should knowthat by now. "Edward I love you enough for the whole world." Then he had my favorite crooked smile. Then he got down on one knee and said," Bella, I love you so much and I want you to be my wife. I want to get old and have kids with you bella, will you marry me?" I was in complete shock. "Yes, Edward I will marry you." Then he picked me up and spun me around and then we had a picnic. When we ended the picnic he walked me home and then when I walked through the door there was something there that was unbelievable.

**Good bad? Let me know and review!**

**Oh and I know this was a short chappy but I promis to make them better and longer.**


	2. Chapter 1 Charlie

**Chapter 2**

**My mother was lying on the floor, with a bullet in her leg. The thing that really tore my heart was that my father was standing over her with the gun. I stood there not moving just starring at the scene. Then father turned around and pointed it at me and said, "Get upstairs to your room or I kill you both!" so I ran upstairs to my room and started crying.**

**I cryed myself to sleep but woke when I heard a loud gun shot. Then I was scared. I heard nothing. Then there were footsteps and they were coming up the stairs. I was very scared when my father walked through the door without the gun and he had a very angry face. He walked over to me and slaped me.**

"**You are always in the way always causing us to lose more and more money!" when he slaped me I had put my left hand up to my cheek where he slaped me then his face twisted into such a ugly face it isn't even possible to describe. "Look at you your going to make us lose even more money because now you're engaged to that Edward kid. You're so pathetic, look at you on the ground crying."**

**He left me there and locked the door so I couldn't get out. I got up and looked in my mirror and saw a girl who had a red cheek and eyes blood shot from crying. But then I also saw a girl whose hair was a very pretty color of brown and eyes that are like a chocolate color of brown. **

**I was up in my room for what seemed like years but it was just sixteen hours. Then I started to get hungry but too afraid to bang on my door and yell for him to let me out. So I walked over to my window and saw that it was dark outside. I listened to make sure that Charlie ,my father, was asleep and heard nothing and opened my window quietly and climbed onto the tree branch and climbed down the tree. **

**I had on a beautiful red dress that I wore that day to go meet Edward and I had on black I got out of the tree I was about to run away but then I rembered my mother. What if she was dead, what if she was alive but was locked in the cellar? I had to find out. I went over to the kitchen window and looked in and saw my mother strapped to the chair in the kitchen breathing but very slowly. Then Charlie walked torward the stairs going to my room probably. My mother was alone! I walked into the house and my mother looked at me and said, "GO! He will come back soon hurry and save yourself don't worry about me I will be okay. I love you." Then I turned to leave when Charlie was in front of me.**

**Love it? Like it? Let me know and review! **


	3. Chapter 2 Change

Bella POV

When I turned around Charlie was there with an unhappy expression. "What do you think you're doing trying to run away? Huh?" Then he slapped me again and when I fell to the ground he walked over to me and grabbed me by my long brown hair and dragged me out the door. Then I heard my mother screaming, "Let her go kill me instead! Kill me!" Then she was crying. Wait did she say 'kill me instead'?

Oh mygosh he's going to kill me. Then that's when I really started screaming. He dragged me out into the forest. My dress was torn and wet because it was raining. Then he stopped and let go of my hair and kicked me in my stomach and started yelling ugly words. I thought I was going to die. He kept on kicking me and slapping me. I prayed to God to make him stop… but he didn't. I was hoping that he wouldn't do anymore and he didn't he just beat me. Then he left me there to die.

I layed there hoping that Edward or some good person would find me and punish Charlie and make sure that Renee was okay but nobody came. After a while I saw the sun starting to rise. Then I saw a very pale woman with wild red hair. "What happend child, you have been beaten."

I barly shook my head but she caught it. "Don't worry dear I will take all the pain away." Then she bent her head down to my neck and bit me! Why was she biting me? Then I felt the woset pain I have ever felt in my life it was like a fire burning through my vains. Then everything went black.

When I woke up I was with the red haired woman that bit me. "What happened? Who are you, where are we?" I asked. She looked at me and had an honest expression. "When I bit you I turned you into a vampire. You have been beaten and you where dieing and I didn't know what else to do. What is your name child?" I was still in shock. So I was a vampire? Isn't that something that older kids told little ones just to scare them?

"What is your name child?" she asked again. "My name is Isabella. What is yours?" I asked. "Isabella is a beautiful name it fits you. My name is Victoria." I then looked around and everything was so clear. I was in a cave somewhere it was light outside. "Why aren't we ouside?" She then had a weird expression on her face. "Darling we are vampires we can't go outside. Here come see for yourself." She then gently grabbed me by the arm and led me out to the sun light then when we were about to go into the sunlight I stopped and stood there then very slowly I walked into the light.

When I walked out I didn't die or whatever happends after this. i looked at my arm and it looked like a million diamonds where increased into my arm. I stood there in shock. Then I remembered Renee. "Victioria,what about my mother? What about my fincee Edward? I have so many friends." She then had a sadden expression on her face. "Well, since you're a vampire and you will never be able to see them ever again… oh my, isn't your throught burning?" then I realized my throught felt like it was on fire. "Yeas, my throught feels' like it is on fire I need some water or something."

Then she laughed and said, "You are a vampire you drink blood, here let me go get you something to eat. Don't leave the cave okay? I will be back soon." Then she was gone.

**Thank you guys for reviews and everything. I know I am uploading kind of fast but I can't stay away from the computer and I know that everybody wants to read more. So thank you SOOOOO much for reading this story. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS ALWAYS!**

**Shelby.**


	4. Chapter 3 Goodbyes

Bella POV

I was alone. And I'm alive. Wow,that's something I thought I wouldn't say ever, that I was alive. I started woundering around in the cave. Waiting for Victotia to come and bring me something to eat. Honestly I'm a little scared of what it is that I will be eating forever. You know since I will be alive forever. Well today is the start of the rest of my life. Literally.

Edward POV

This afternoon I asked Isabella to marry me! I can't belive it. I went home after I left my angel at her house and went home. "Mother, she said yes, she said yes!" She was in the parlor reading a book. "I told you she would son. Congradulations! " After we celebrated I went off to bed.

When I woke I got dressed and went down stairs to find my mother and father with sad faces. "Good morning mother, father." Then I looked into mothers eyes and she had tears in them. "Mother what is the matter?"She then started crying. I looked at father and he said the worst thing you can tell a man. "Edward, this morning the police went to the Swans' home to find isabellas' mother half dead and beaten. And then they arrested Charlie. Isabella is knowwhere to be found. There was what they think is her blood in her room. And there was so much blood that they think that it wouldn't be possible for her to…." By then I was in complete tears. My Isabella, my angel, my soon to be wife is dead.

Bella POV

When Victoria came back she had the town Mayor. "What is this? I can't be eating people." Then she had an annoyed face. "Isabella, this is how we live. Now eat." Then she snapped the mayors' neck then blood started coming down his body. I couldn't take it anymore. Then I went over there and strated drinking the blood. It was warm, and tasted very good.

I had two more humans. Then I was truly saticfied. "Victoria, where are we why did you change me?" she then had a very nice expression on her face. "Isabella, I changed you because you where there all alone and I couldn't help myself and I think we could become something along the lines of sisters?" I nodded my head. "May I go see my fincee just one moretime? I promise not to eat him. I just can't go without telling him one last goodbye." She nodded her head. We left when it was dark.

I walked up to Edward window and saw him sleeping peacefully. I opened the window and walked over to his bed. I lay down next to him and he woke up and whispered. "Isabella. Why did you have to die? We were going t get married and have a grand house, and have pretty babies and grow old together. Why?" he then had tears in his eyes. "I am sorry Edward. I am alive just I can't see you anymore or anyone else not even mother. I love you always. Never forget me." Then I ran out the window. I could hear him crying.

**Review,review! Next chapter will be SOOOO exciting it will knock your socks off.**

**Love always,**

**Shelby**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella Pov

It broke my unbeating heart to leave the love of my life heartbroken and it hurt even more knowing that I wouldn't be able to find someone that I loved as much as Edward.

Victoria and I where always moving from place to place every few days but I wanted to stay at one place for a few years and then when we had to we would move but that didn't happen. One day I went hunting for humans when I went running through the woods and I came across another vampire scent. I followed the scent and a male. "Hello there whats your name im Carlisle." The man named said Carlisle"Hello my name is Isabella." We talked for awhile and he told me about how he drank animal blood. He asked me to join him and I agreed but when I whent back to the motel that we were staying in she wasn't very happy. "Isabella why would you want to leave?" she asked "I don't want to live like this. im tired of this. im grateful that you saved me but I can't do this anymore!" then I left the motel.

**OK guys I'm SOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in awhile and that the chapter is short and not as good. I have been grounded for stuff and just got ungrounded a few days ago but I have been doing marching band stuff so ya no bad reviews please. Love you all**

**Shelby**


	6. Chapter 5 Vision

Chapter 5

Edward POV

When I woke up I had tears that had dried up on my face. I saw Isabella last night. She was still alive. In 1917 the love of my life had been murdered and dragged off by some animal to never be found again. I always had those memories in my head, even in 1918 when I was changed into a vampire by a strawberry blonde girl named Tanya.

LATER ON…IN 1990

Bella POV

I ahd a great life with Carlisle but on through ln my vampire life with Carlisle we found Esme who fell in love with Carlisle and then Rosalie then Emmett who fell in love with Rosalie. Rose and I had gone hunting when we started talking. "Isabella you seem so lonely wih no one to spend your days with. I mean that even if you fell in love with a human that would be better than being lonely."

"I no rose it's just that after Edward my heart has been broken from then till now and time hasn't healed it yet." She then looked at me sadly and we ran back to the house. I had the power to see the future and everybody else was just a vampire although Emmett was too strong for a normal vampire but we don't consider that a power though.

I got back to the house and I had a vision of two other vampires coming. One had black hair and the other had blonde hair one the one with black hair was a female named Alice and the blonde was named Jasper. We were playing baseball and then they stepped out of the woods. That's when the vision ended. When I came back to reality everybody was surrounding me.

"Isabella what did you see?" asked Carlisle. He was like the father I never had and I was like the daughter he never had so it worked out pretty well. "A girl with black hair named Alice and a boy with blonde hair named Jasper. They will be joining us shortly. They will come when we play baseball tomorrow." Everyone just stood there.

**Once again sorry for not updating as often as I should but you shouldn't be mad at me be mad at my parents for grounding me. I felt so bad for not updating that I did another story the next day and I will write more if you review…and if I don't get in trouble again… LOVE YOU GUYS**

Shelby


	7. Chapter 6 Alice and Jasper

Bella POV

We were playing baseball when what I saw in the vision happened. The weird thing was that everyone was surprised that what I saw happened. They stepped out of the woods and then Carlisle spoke. "Hello Alice and Jasper. I am Carlisle and this is my family." He pointed to us as he said our names. "Isabella, my wife Esme, Rosalie and Emmett." We talked for awhile then we went back to the house and talked some more. Alice and Jasper had powers. Alice could shield people like with her mind and stuff and Jasper could feel emotions and control emotions.

After they joined the family we moved from the UK to Texas. We would have to stay in during the day but Carlisle would have a great place at the hospital in Dallas. We went there on a plane. Alice and I became such great friends. When we got to Texas there where many other vampires there but I wasn't interested in any of them. "Isabella you are beautiful, more beautiful than Rosalie and that's hard to beat." Said Carlisle. "I know but I'm still just not ready to date yet I'm sorry Carlisle." Then I walked out of his office at the house to the forest.

I know that I just need to get over him but he was and still is the love of my life or existence but he has probably gotten past me and found someone else and had pretty babies and then died peacefully but I had the bad end. I wanted to live my life with somebody that I really wanted o be with but instead I had to spend eternity by myself.

Edward POV

I had gotten off the plane with Tanya. She kept on wanting to be more than friends but I don't date sluts. I mean come on she had the skankyest shirt on in the world… I miss my Isabella; she wouldn't dress in something like that. We went to dallas to settle down and maybe I could get a job at the hospital; I had to do something with all the free time on my hands so I went to medical school.

I got the job there and me and some guy named Carlisle where new there but he was also a vampire so that was good I guess… he said that he had a 'family' and that they would love to meet me and Tanya but im still a little on the I don't know about these people side. So I told him that I would one day and he could meet Tanya one of these days. I like living with Tanya sometimes its just that sometimes she wants to be more than friends.

Bella POV

2010 (present day)

My family had moved to Forks, Washington. I was such a small and boring little town that if I were a human I would most likely shoot myself… but if I had Edward then everything would be okay. Even if I had died and gone to heaven then even heaven would be like hell without him.

During the night I don't have anything to do so I just read books all the time so I know five different languages and some sign language. Also on the night before school I look in the future and see if we are going to school that day but apparently we aren't so that means that I need to find something to do so I decided to go to Seattle and shop. I would ask Alice to go but then she would go overboard. So I got in my Shelby Mustang and sped to the mall.


	8. Chapter 7 Something happend

Bella POV

When I got to Seattle I went to the mall and got some jeans, a few shirts, and a new pair of boots. When I was about to leave the mall a saw a gut that looked exactly like Edward… I couldn't handle it anymore. I went to my car and drove to where no one could find me and started dry sobbing. I couldn't bear life anymore without Edward; it was just too lonely and empty. I sat there for what seemed like forever when my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and it was Carlisle. "Hello?" I tried to sound like I hadn't been dry sobbing. "Isabella, where have you been? You have been gone for hours." Wow was I really gone that long? "Oh, I'm sorry Carlisle I didn't realize the time I just uhh went hunting up in Canada and left my car in seattle. I will be home soon." Then I hung up on him.i didn't think I could be on the phone with him any longer without breaking down. So I drove back to Forks.

When I got back to the house when I walked in everybody was looking at me like I was just shot or something. "What?" nobody said anything for a long while so I didn't feel like waiting around on them to say anything and got my stuff and went up to my room.

The next day, out first day, when we got there it was just like every other school day at anyother school, they stared. We went to the office and got out schedules and went to class. Everything was easy bu it was because I had been to school over twenty times.

At lunch I sat with my family and picked at the food like I always did when Emmett said, "Hey, Isabella we should comeup with a nick name for you sence isabella seems so… old and 1901." I rolled my eyes. "Emmett I swear if you come up with something like duck for me I will burn you apart and burn the pieces." That caused my family to laugh. "Nawdur, How about skippy?" What the hell? "Emmett what the hell is wrong with you? Do I look like a skippy? Do you know what I'm not even going to let you answer that." My family started laughing again. "Hey, how about Bella?" said Rosalie "That sounds good." So from then on I was Bella.

A FEW YEARS LATER IN 2013

We had moved from Forks to Seattle and started going to school there. But there was also a boy that was sixteen and his name was Jacob. He had flirted with me and I had flirted back. But the thing that really worried me was that he was a human and that he was very fragil. Nobody in my family knew that I had a crush on a human. It was so secret that not even Carlisle knew and that was big.i told Carlisle almost everything… a few days later on October 19,2013 it was a Saterday.i was getting ready to go meet jake at the medow. We where hiking in the forest one afternoon and we discovered a medow.

I got to the medow and heard something. It sounded like it was jake. "Hey, jake whats up?"He smiled a huge smile and huged me and spun me around. We hung out in the medow until he was getting tired. "Hey bella lets head back." "Ok." On our way back we held hands but then something happened.


	9. Chapter 8 Another New

Bella POV

Something happened and it was the worst thing ever for a vampire. Jacob had fallen down a hill and when he stopped rolling down the hill he was bleeding really badly. But that's not the worst part. I hadn't fed in almost a week so my eyes where already black. He wasn't able to move and neither was I. I was fighting the erge to suck him dry right then and there. So I picked him up and ran him to Carlisle.

When I got to the house there wasn't anybody there but Carlisle and Esme. "bella what in the world?" I panicking I had to get away before I killed him. "I have known him for awhil and we have been secretly dating, he doesn't know anything about vampires and we where hiking and he fell, please Carlisle you have to save him." While I had been talking Carlisle had taken Jacob and taken him up to his office and started working on him. "Bella why didn't you tell us about this?"

I was too far away from reality to realize what he was saying. I had to get out of there. I walked out of the door and went down stairs when Esme stoped me. "bella honey look at me. Calm down and tell me what happened." I told her what happened and she understood. "Okay so carlisle will change him and everything will be okay." I nodded my head and we went up to his office where he was working on Jacob. "He has lost too much blood and I can't change him because I have to go to the hospital and that will make me want to get more human blood. Bella I think you have to change him." My face went to calm to complete horror. "What do you meen I have to change him? Carlisle I will kill at my eyes they are black!"

He looked at me and thought for a minute. "Isabella calm down. I won't let you kill him." I thought about that for a few minutes. "Okay I will do it." Then I grabbed his wrist and bit down. It tasted so good. I felt like this was the first time I have had blood in years. Then I felt Carlisle trying to pull me off him. "bella find the will to let go you are killing him." Then I heard the door open downstairs and heard Jasper. "What is going on? Why do I smell human blood?" then I let go for an instant and then felt a hard force.

"bella let go!" Carlisle and Esme where now holding me back.i let go but when I looked around the room I realized that I had gotten blood on the white carpet and I had blood all over my clothes. After I calmed down Carlisle said that everything would be okay. So I was heading to change my clothes when I stepped out in the hall when I saw the others there with curious expressions. I just walked passed them and went to go change. I put on a black spaghetti strap tank and some flare jeans and some flats. I came out and everybody had disappeared.

I went back to the room and sat there holding Jacobs hand.i sat there for three days without moving. I realized during that time that I didn't like Jacob as anything but a very good friend. I also realized that I jus damned him into this life and that he will be lonely like me. Carlisle and Esme told the others how we are friends. i looked in the future and saw that it would be another day before the change was complete, so I decited to go hunting. I left the room snd walked through the livingroom to get to the door. Thank god nobody was there because I really wasn't in the mood to get weird looks. I was so thirsty that I was about to explode. I drank two deer and an elk.

When I was about three miles from the house I got a text message. I looked at it and it was from Rosalie and it said 'Nobody is mad at you. Everybody respects your decision. Oh by the way we are gone looking for a new house. B back soon, luv ya!' Now I didn't have anything to worry about. Hopefully life will get better and not so depressing.

**Authors Note:**

**Don't you dare think I forgot about Edward because trust me I didn't. He will come in the nineth or tenth chapter. By the way I really need reviews and not anymore adding me to your favorites and no reviews because that's what gives me the confidence to do more stories and make them better and when I don't then my stories aren't that good. So just do me that favor.**

THANX

**Shelby 3**


	10. Almost The End

**Bella POV**

Jake woke up but then he got to wild and the Volturi killed him. Another person got ripped out of my life. I told Carlisle I was going to leave for a while to think. I thought I was going to come back, but all of that changed when I was running and thinking. What if I just put myself out of my misery and died… or whatever we do. I went to the Volturi and they said that my powers where too valuable, so I decided I would terrorize the town and expose myself. I went to the main part of their town and thought if I threw a car threw the wall then that would give me the death sentence.

I went to a car and when I was about to pick it up I heard a voice I hadn't heard in over 100 years.

**Ha! Sorry I had a cliff there, but you know…. I'm sorry I haven't been writing but idk. After I finish this story I will erase my account after a month or so and move on. I realized that I don't want to write stories but that I want to be a band director so yea…. I hoped you liked it.**

**Shelby **


	11. Happily Ever After

I turned around to see the one and only Edward. I ran and practically pounced on him and hugged him so tightly. "Oh my god I thought you were dead." He said. "No, I survived. I was changed."

We went to a place in the forest to talk and we caught up. "What are we going to do now? Are you going to go?" I asked. Edward gave me a look and said, "Isabella, I will never leave you again. I love you too much to leave you… unless you don't want me anymore." Then I guess it was my turn to give him a weird look. "Edward I don't want you to leave me ever again." We were standing in the middle of the forest probably looking very angry. But truth is told we were not.

I grabbed is hand and we ran in the forest and to the airport and got a plane to Washington and went to Forks where my family would be.

10 YEARS LATER

Edward and I were hunting when I remembered the last ten years I have had with Edward. He was accepted in the family, and we had gotten married. I think that's pretty good. But now I have waited 208 years to live happily ever after, and now I am going to live happily ever after with the love of my existence.

_**Thank you all for reading my story. I really had a great time writing for you guys!**_

_**Shelby**_

_**P.S. I am going to be making another story so be looking for it.**_


End file.
